Up Close & Extremely Personal
by that's entertainment
Summary: Lily and James's relationship ended when he left Hogwarts. Now Lily's finished school too, and has moved on. But when the pair bump into each other on holiday, old feelings come flooding back... And not just theirs. Is Sirius still jealous?
1. 1

Here we go then! The sequel to Up Close and Personal. This first chapter is short! And just a quick reminder of what went up in Up Close, to anyone who hasn't read it or forgot.

I'm still writing this. Haven't written on it for aaaages, but hopefully now I will.

Please review!!

**Up Close and Extremely Personal**

_Oh, I haven't got a clue what to do with you_

_Jesus, all the things my head is going through_

God, what am I going to do with this crush? 

_Oh, I haven't got a clue what to do with you_

I need for you to love me so much 

_Jesus, what am I gunna do with this crush?_

_I am all of the above ma'am,_

_I am what you want ma'am,_

_If you want me, here I am_

_Come and get it baby. . ._

Welcome to the life of Lily Evans.

Again.

I just thought I'd fill you in on things that have been happening in my life.

Well, I left Hogwarts about a year ago. I graduated top of my class, and Head Girl. And I worked damn hard to get Head Girl.

Hogwarts was the best. Not necessarily the last year (do you know how hard NEWTs are?) but… Well, I had a blast there.

My sixth year was quite memorable. That was the year this group of boys called the Marauders actually realised I was living. Now, normally, this wouldn't excite me in the least. But they were in the year above me, and. . . What can I say? They impressed me.

Especially one of them. At first, anyway.

Sirius Black.

We went out, I thought I was in love with him and blah, blah, blah. . .

And then he blew me off for no reason. Ptsh.

But I got over it. As they say, young hearts heal fast.

After that, I became friends with his best friend James Potter, who_ my _best friend, Tess, just happened to be head over heels for.

So, naturally, it was then I realised I really liked James too.

But, I don't know. . . My mind played tricks of me. I thought James was interested in Tess, and then this horribly annoying (but who actually turned out to be quite nice) girl named Lorredana. Don't even ask me her second name. Lorredana's hard enough to say as it is.

But I'm off the point. The fact is, after I found out with a brief romance with some random Slytherin guy (and a whole whirlwind of tangled love triangles), James actually liked me.

Woo. Go me.

Tess was heartbroken when we got together, of course, but got over it after I got upset over something or another this bloke Severus Snape had pulled.

Ah. Snape. He was actually my tutor at one point. James insisted Severus fancied me, but that I never found out for sure.

And then. . . James and the Marauders left.

So the seventh year was quite quiet.

Extremely quiet, actually, in comparison to my other years at school, when they had been around.

James, after declaring his love for me, disappeared off the face of the earth.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that dramatic.

Things just sort of. . . fizzled out. We never saw each other. So. . . Hmm. That ended.

Now I'm sort of seeing this boy Ryan. But. . . he's a muggle. It's difficult. And sort of boring, to be completely honest.

And, to bring you up to date, I have decided to be an Auror. I took a year out after school, just for a break. But that's about to end. I have three luxurious weeks before my training starts.

And two of those weeks are going to be spent on a sandy beach somewhere hot and sunny. . .


	2. 2

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews, glad you lot like the idea of the sequel! I'd write more, but I'm dying of flu right now… Can't even breath. So… Hmm. LoL.

"Urgh, this is impossible!" Helen sighed, as she tried sitting on her suitcase to make it close. It didn't work.

"Hel…" I laughed, shaking my head. "Try taking things out, you prat."

Helen's been my mate ever since Hogwarts. And now we share a flat together.

There's nothing like a boarding school to make you realise you want to move out of your parent's house the moment that it's possible.

But… houses are expensive. So me and Hel bunked up together.

Okay, so it's not the nicest flat in the world… We've hardly got any furniture and we survive off crackers and alcohol… But we're 19. I took a year out. She works as a nursery helper. Give us a _break_.

At least we're independent. Ish.

Alright. So my mother still pays my way, most of the time. That's what mums are for, aren't they?

"But I can't take anything out," she sighed, standing up off her suitcase. "I've already only packed the bare minimum." She blew her blonde hair out of her eyes, studying the suitcase as if it were a puzzle she just couldn't solve. "Where's Nikki, anyway? She said she'd be here… Maybe she'll have some extra room in her case!"

Ah, Nikki. The one who made this whole trip possible. Hmm, like it'd be possible for Helen and I to go on a holiday together with our income. We can barely afford toilet paper, for screaming out loud.

Funny how we manage to have enough clothes, though.

But… yeah. That's to be expected. Fashion comes before nutrition.

Anyway. Nicoletta. Or Nikki. Or Daddy's Little Princess. Seriously, the girl's loaded. She's _beyond_ rich. And what did she want for her 19th birthday off Daddy? To take her poor, unfortunate friends on holiday.

Bless her.

Yeah, she may be a bit of a snob, but her hearts in the right place. She's training to be a Healer, and as 'training' as she calls it, gets to check out all the famous Quidditch players who harm themselves.

Hmm. I wouldn't mind that kind of training, either. Massaging their gorgeous legs. Daddy got her that job as well.

But I'm not resentful. Nikki can be an angel. I actually didn't know her all that well in Hogwarts – well, I didn't know her at all, to be truthful - but Helen met her at some distant relative's birthday party just after graduation, and friendship was formed.

And, this time tomorrow, the three of us are off on our hols.

"Oh, I give up," Helen declared, throwing her case a defeated look. Then she turned to me, hands on hips. "And I'm bored of packing. So… Ooh, are you seeing the devoted Ryan, before you leave?"

I sighed. Ryan. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. She had to bring him up. "Yeah. He's coming round tonight, actually."

She snorted. "Love, eh? Don't sound too enthusiastic."

"I know. I can't help it. It's just so weird. Him being a muggle and everything. We don't have much to talk about."

"Why not? You're muggle born."

"Yeah, but… He's all 'So did you see the football game last night? Can you believe United beat them 5-1?' And the last time I saw a football game, I was ten. Get my drift?" I rolled my eyes, folding several towels as I packed them in my case.

"We-ell… you can talk about other things, right?"

"Try explaining you want to be an Auror to someone who doesn't have a clue about magic."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed," I sighed.

"So, obvious solution," Helen replied, as she checked the factor of a bottle of sun tan lotion in her hands. "Break up with him."

"I would," I agreed. "But he's so smitten that it's not even funny. It's a shame for the poor bloke."

I'm _not_ over exaggerating! Nor am I flattering myself.

He's like a love sick puppy. I'm afraid he'll kill himself or something, if I leave him. The guy's nuts.

At this, Helen started laughing. "Oh yeah. I forgot how he was."

And I did indeed see Ryan that night.

After about an hour of him whining about how he'd never be able to survive without me and what a perfect girlfriend I was over cold pizza, I grew bored.

So I made some crap excuse about having to go to bed early to catch my flight.

Yep, we're travelling the muggle way. Nikki's dad thinks it'll be a 'good experience'. And hey, he's paying, so whatever he says, goes.

Ryan didn't question the fact that the flight was at five in the afternoon.

"Ooh, but you're going for a whole two weeks," he moaned as we walked slowly home.

I clenched my teeth in irritation. Who'd of guessed this boy was nineteen?

"Ry. You know I'm really looking forward to this holiday, so don't try to make me feel-"

"I know, I know," he sulked. He was sulking. For God's sake. "Just… phone, okay?"

I have to give myself points. I didn't roll my eyes.

"I'll try," I promised. "Right, I gotta go, I'm knackered…" I kissed him quickly and then headed in the direction of my flat.

"'Bye. Love you."

Sigh. Him saying that made me feel mean. Like… like I was leading him on, or something.

Which I'm not. Not really. I do like Ryan. A lot. He just… bugs me… sometimes.

"Well that was a quick date," Helen stated, as I unlocked the door to the flat a few minutes later and stepped inside. I tossed my jacket aside and grabbed a nearby bottle of coke, smiling as I saw that Nikki had come over, and was modelling swimwear in the front room.

"Hmm…" was my reply.

"Have fun?" Nikki asked, waving her wand and immediately changing into what I guessed were the clothes she had come over in.

"Gallons of fun."

Helen rolled her eyes and smiled. "You hungry?" she asked.

"Sort of… I didn't really eat much while I was out. Why? You mean we have actually food in?"

"Ptsh. No. But Nik's treating us to a big, slap up meal, aren't you, Nikki?" Helen grinned.

"You mean McDonalds? Yeah. A really big, slap up meal," she laughed, shrugging into her jacket. "You coming, Lils?"

"Yeah, sure… I'm not really that hungry, but I'll come. Just give me a sec."

I raced towards my room and hurriedly pulled my hair into a ponytail, as I knew it would do my head in if I left it down any longer.

"Earrings, earrings…" I muttered, shifting through my jewellery box.

I swear, if we're ever robbed, I'm screwed. Everything that's valuable to me – either personal or, you know, of actual value - is either in that little box, or in the pink toy chest at the back of my closet. Which are probably the things that would be sorted through first.

Though I think the toy chest means more to me. Contains absolutely everything. Photos, old love letters, the lilac blanket with the pink rabbits on my gran knitted for me when I was born, my _shoes_…

I quickly found my earrings and hurriedly fixed them in my ears, then grinned as I wrapped a bracelet round my wrist.

A guy's bracelet. As in, James Potter's bracelet.

4


	3. 3

I've had that problem of not being able to read a new chapter before. But! There's a cheat for it. LoL.

You see when the open the story, the link in the address bar has a /1/ at the end, when it shows the first chapter.

Well, if the site isn't showing the next chapter, just go to the end of the link where it says "/1/" and change the 1 to the number of the chapter. For example, if you wanted to read chapter 2, just change the number 1 in the link to a number 2.

See? Hmm, maybe I didn't explain that very well. Sorry. I tried! LoL. And… I'm still dying of fly, so I'll blame it on that. Thanks again for the reviews!!

When he gave it to me, I didn't really wear it much. It was just something to look at and smile fondly. He'd given it me when he'd left Hogwarts, and said it was so I wouldn't forget him.

But, now I wear it. I've not spoke to James in forever – I don't even know where he lives, actually – and anyway. It looks good on me.

Ha. Not to be modest, or anything

So. Departure day arrived.

As I rifled through a kitchen drawer trying to find my passport – it's amazing how those little things go missing – I heard the front door slam open.

"I'm here!" Nikki exclaimed, from somewhere up the hall.

"Wonderful," I yelled back distractedly. Then I grinned as I found what I had been looking for. "Great. Got it. Ooh, chocolate!" I picked up the stray Mars Bar I had found along with my passport, but grimaced and tossed it into the bin when I realised it was so melted it was practically dripping.

"Lily, you ready?" Nikki called. She suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Helen's already taking her bags down to the car."

"Who's driving us?" I asked, pushing past her and making my way to the front room to grab my bags.

Yep, we're driving. According to Nicoletta, it would look – ahem - _'proper dodgy'_ if we Apparated and were to just turn up at the airport. And the girl is supposed to be posh, and of 'proper' upbringing. Ptsh.

"New driver," Nikki smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Paul."

I rolled my eyes. "What? No Daddy dearest?"

"Shut up."

"Okay. Make yourself useful and grab this, yeah?" I smiled, dropping a suitcase into her arms. She screamed slightly as it dropped to the floor.

"Oi! There's important stuff in that!"

"Like what?" she groaned, picking it up again. "Rocks?"

"Shoes."

After I made a quick phonecall to my mum, double checked the burglar alarm and triple checked I'd locked the front door properly, Nikki and I then had to drag my bags down about fifty flights stairs.

Whoever decided we got the top floor in the block of flats is a… well, a very stupid person. And whoever keeps constantly breaking the lift is even stupider than them.

But finally, we made it outside to the car. And after about an hour, we finally made it to the airport.

I like airports. I'd not been in one for a good few years, but they have a certain feel to them. Y'know? A buzz. Ah, whatever, I love them.

As we had about three hours to kill before we boarded the plane, we spent our time wisely.

"Ooh!" Helen nodded, setting down the coffee she had been drinking. We were all sat at a small, plastic table in front of the windows that shown the aeroplane runway. However, we were sitting with our backs facing the window, looking at all the people milling around. "He's cute." She nodded towards a random boy she was looking at.

"Hmm," I agreed, spotting who she was looking at. "So's his girlfriend."

Helen's shoulders slumped slightly. "Oh yeah." Then she perked up. "Ah well. Not to worry. They'll be plenty of time for holiday romances."

I grinned.

Helen grinned.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You two…" she sighed, but I could see a smile was tugging on the corners of her mouth. "C'mon. If you meet someone, great. But… I dunno… It's part of the bloody holiday, not the point of it."

"Oh, stop ruining the atmosphere, Nik," Helen teased, smiling.

"I'm not!" Nicoletta laughed. "Look, Lily agrees with me, don't you?"

Erm… not really.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The only one with a boyfriend…?" Nikki continued, staring at me.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I guess. Whatever," I agreed, grudgingly.

Helen laughed quietly as Nikki shook her head, looking distinctly amused.

Well, the flight was pretty uneventful. Some brat of a kid spent the entire four and a half hours kicking the back of my chair, but somehow a cup of diet coke managed to get from my hands into his lap. Such a shame, that is.

Anywho. Eventually, we arrived. We made our way off the plane and into the airport where we did all the boring things like collecting our luggage and getting our passports checked (I know I said I liked airports, but when you arrive at your destination, you just want to get out there and _go_, y'know?) then we made our way out of the terminal and were hit with the wonderful, exotic heat that put an English summer to shame.

Then – as us three were giggling and exclaiming excitedly how much fun this was going to be – we were interrupted by a tanned tour rep, who was annoyingly good looking and had that irritatingly perfect smile that everyone wished for.

"Hel-lo!" she cried happily.

"Er… Hel-lo," I replied.

"Hennington party?" the tour guide questioned.

"Yep," Nikki nodded, as the guide had used her surname.

"That would be us," Helen added.

"Wonderful! Well, this is your coach," she said brightly, grinning away. "We'll take you to your hotel."

I reached into my jeans pocket and grabbed my sunglasses. Never mind the sun, I'll need sunnies just looking at her bleedin' teeth.

We had to sit on the coach for awhile while the guide gathered everyone else who was supposed to be travelling to our hotel. Helen, Nikki and I managed a three way glance when we realised that most of the other people on the coach seemed to be parents with about fifteen over-excited kids each.

And just as we were wondering why the coach had started moving when it wasn't even half full with people, annoyingly-good-looking-lady-with-the-too-bright-teeth stepped forward at the front of the coach and clasped her hands, grinning at all of us.

"Hello! I'm Natasha, your tour rep. Now, as you know, this is a wizarding travel company-"

Actually, nope, I didn't know that. They actually have those?

"-So there will be short intervals in which we will stop to pick up those who have Apparated to the area or used a Portkey, along the way."

And then she went on to bore us half to death with lectures about mosquitoes, sun burn and pickpockets, which Nikki listened to halfly, and Helen and I completely ignored by pulling out a magazine from my shoulder bag and flicking through the problem pages. Always the best part.

The places we stopped to pick up people who had Apparated or used Portkeys were just like bus shelters, only with a few chairs and a bigger shelter.

We stopped at about three of them, and at the third, I nudged Helen in the side. As I had got the window seat, I had a perfect view of the people waiting to board the coach.

"What?" she questioned, not looking up from the magazine she was still engrossed in. "Heh, Lils, have you read this? 'My boyfriend has just announced-'"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight in my seat to get a better look at what I thought I had seen.

I had originally alerted Helen to let her know that there was a group of very good looking lads who had obviously just Apparated and were about to get on our coach, when I only went and realised I knew them.

"What?" Helen asked, tossing her magazine aside and leaning over me to look out the window.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked, turning in her seat in front of us to get a better look at us.

I nodded out of the window at the group of boys, who were grinning and mucking about, pushing each other around as they waited to board the coach. As one, three of them pulled their shirts over their heads and grinned even more broadly as the sun beat down on their backs.

Nikki wrinkled her nose, upon seeing the boys. "Boys in gangs are bad news," she announced.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. "Do you not know who that is?" I demanded, just at the same time Helen grinned,

"Is that who I think it is?"

"And the Marauders are here!" a loud voice yelled, as the four boys finally made it on to the coach. "Your holiday really starts now."

Helen giggled as Natasha, our wonderful rep, smiled grimly.

"Alright boys, settle down. Get in your seats-"

"Right you are, love," Sirius Black grinned cheekily, obeying by falling into a seat closest to him. James Potter, right behind him, fell into a seat next to his best friend. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew took the two seats behind them.

"And put your shirts on, lads, not everyone wants to see your sweaty torsos."

"Oooh, you know you want me," Sirius replied, and although he wasn't facing me, I could _hear_ him smirking.

Nikki turned around and raised her eyebrows at me and Helen. "Looks like them lot haven't changed then. Still as immature as ever."

"Go talk to them!" Helen encouraged, prodding me in the side.

I snorted. Yeah right. "Bugger that!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I've not spoken to James in a year… What the hell am I supposed to say to him?"


	4. 4

Helen and Nikki both rolled their eyes. "Lily, don't even pretend to be shy," Helen smirked.

"I'm not shy!"

"Good. Go prove it."

Helen's mean.

"No… I just… It'd be _weird_," I muttered.

"No, it wouldn't!" Helen exclaimed, while Nikki looked at me thoughtfully.

I frowned at her.

I hate it when people stare at you and you don't know what they're thinking. It's unnerving.

"I never really liked the Marauders," she said, after awhile.

"Oi," I replied warningly. "I may not be too keen on talking to them, but those guys are still my mates."

Helen shook her head and laughed, and Nikki rolled her eyes. "God, Lils, make up your mind!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't see why you won't talk to them, you wimp."

"I don't want to talk to them because… I don't know… Things will be uncomfortable because James and I never really ended anything, we just stopped _talking_ to each other. And I don't want the holiday to be uncomfortable, thanks."

"So you're… what? Just going to ignore them?" Helen asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No… I'll just… pretend I don't know they're here."

"Alright. So what happens when you run into them, which will obviously happen sooner or later?"

"I…" I frowned, not able to come up with an answer. "Maybe I won't bump into them."

Of _course_ I bumped into them.

It was obvious it was going to happen. Just for the fact that Helen could smile smugly and say, "I told you so."

However… I would have liked the circumstances to have been a little different when James and I re-entered each others lives, but… ugh. That's just Sod's law.

It turned out the drive to the hotel was a long one. So long, in fact, that we stopped at a few service stations.

"Aren't you getting anything to eat?" Nikki questioned, as she tucked into something that looked suspiciously like squid, in the little restaurant.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Lils is a picky eater," Helen grinned, as she took a seat next to Nicoletta. "Actually, picky eater doesn't describe what Lily is. She-"

"Alright, shut up," I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "I'm gunna go see if I can find something edible in the shop."

I walked off.

Once I managed to find a bit of chocolate I actually liked, I bought about ten bars.

I hadn't realised I was so hungry, and just as I'd managed to cram about three of the bars into my mouth at once, the one and only James Potter appeared in front of me, grinning his gorgeous little grin, with his gorgeous hair falling into his gorgeous eyes and looking… all in all, gorgeous.

And me, stood with half a years supply of chocolate in my mouth, well I couldn't even _speak_, my mouth was that full.

And he didn't say anything either. He just stood there, smirking at me as I chewed so fast my jaw ached, rolled my eyes a hell of a lot and made hand motions that were supposed to indicate I was trying to hurry up.

Oh God, I wish he'd go away.

As well as him making me not enjoy my food – I just know this is going to be a main meal for today – this is pretty embarrassing.

But eventually, I managed to swallow a huge lump of chocolate.

And then I started choking.

_Graceful._

Once I'd finished coughing and spluttering, James grinned and raised his eyebrows in amused concern, patting me on the back slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Hmm."

Oh, brilliant answer, Lily. I could talk the hind legs off a donkey, I could.

But then again, give me a break. I've nearly just died from over eating. And my mouth was really dry.

"So… hi," he smiled.

"Hi," I replied, a grin creeping onto my face.

**James' POV**

Well.

Wasn't expecting this.

And when I say 'this', I mean – Lily Evans.

I knew just from her hair it was her, and I haven't seen her properly in about two years. Lily's hair is just… just amazing. I could recognise it anywhere.

I walked quickly in her direction, then stopped right in front of her, grinning as I saw her for the first time in forever.

Sure she was gorging herself on chocolate, but it's strange how she can still look unbelievably cute whilst doing that.

And then when she started choking and spluttering, she looked even more cute, with her hair falling in front of her face and everything…

I hadn't realised it up until then, but I'd missed her. Quite a lot, actually.

"Are you okay?" I asked, once the worst of her coughing fit seemed to be over.

She nodded, not looking as surprised to see me as I was to see her, for some reason. "Hmm…"

I grinned. "So… hi."

"Hi," she replied, smiling. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm on holiday," she shrugged. She turned and pointed towards the restaurant. "With my friends. Helen and Nicoletta."

She pointed towards two girls who were sat at a table and giggling over something. I recognised Helen, but the other – Nicoletta, supposedly – I didn't know. She was the one who had just apprehensively ate something off her plate, then grabbed a napkin and spat into it, whilst Helen laughed hysterically, and handed her a cup of water.

I laughed. "Yeah? Me too. With-"

"The Marauders," she finished with a grin. "Yeah, I saw you on the coach."

"You did?" Huh. "How come you didn't say anything?"

She suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "Because… I don't know, James, it's just… a bit weird, y'know? We've not spoke in forever and… I didn't know…"

I nodded as if I agreed, but felt a bit hurt, for some reason. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I see your point."

She smiled, nudging me slightly with her shoulder. "So you're not mad at me, then?"

"Eh. As if I could be mad with you, Evans," I grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Merlin, why have we not seen each other in so long?"

Lily giggled, hugging me back. "I don't know… I don't even know where you live, for crying out loud."

Well, it's called an _owl_, Lils.

"I live in West London."

"Yeah? Well, I'm forever away. Helen and I have a flat up in Manchester."

"Room mates, eh? That must be fun. Nice place?"

"Er... We're poor. If you ever happen to stop by once in awhile, bring some furniture, yeah? Or even food. It would be appreciated."

I laughed. "Oh. Sorry. Well – Oh, forget it, we can talk later. Come on, Sirius and everyone will be so amazed that you're here," I said.

He-ey! Hope you all had a great Christmas. Santa treat you well? I hope so.

Yep, there will indeed be changes of POV in this story, and there's your first one. James. Aww, don't you love him? LoL. Anyways, I'm off to go get my sled and kill myself going down a hill… I'll update again soon, hopefully! Thanks for all the reviews!


	5. 5

I took her wrist and lead her towards the arcade, where Sirius was using his wand to shoot some curse at a screen on the wall, that had several Dementors moving around on it.

I still couldn't get over that I'd just bumped into Lily like that.

Lily Evans. After all this time. After all that stuff at Hogwarts. After hoping I'd bump into her somewhere for about six months, until I gave up.

"Mwaha!" Sirius exclaimed, his back to us, as he managed to make one of the Dementors fall down by shooting a grey-ish light at it. "_Die_, you freakish creatures, _die_! Ha, Take that you little-"

"Yo, Padfoot," I interrupted, clapping him on the back as I slung an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Potter, you prat…" he muttered, suddenly frowning as he missed a Dementor. "You nearly killed me then, you moron. It's a galleon a game and all, and I'm pretty skint, thanks very much…"

I rolled my eyes. Such a wonderful, caring friend, our Sirius is.

"Fine," I said airily. "Come on _Lily_, we'll just go find-" I half-yelled, pointedly.

"Lily?" Sirius asked, turning quickly away from the screen. There was a dull echo of pained screams, which I guess was the game telling Sirius he had lost.

His face split into a wide grin when he saw Lily stood next to me.

"Well, hello! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lily's POV 

Oh, God.

Sirius Black.

The ego has landed.

… Yep, that's all I have to say on the subject.

Sirius's POV 

Oh. My. God.

Lily's hot. Still hot.

I have no clue what bizarre coincidence resulted in her being on holiday at the same time and place as us but… Oh, please don't say she and James have decided to get back together. That'd kill me. No! I'd kill myself.

… Or, you know, maybe not. But I'd be tempted.

I never really got over Lily, when we first went out. It's a long – heartbreaking, pitiful, makes-you-wanna-punch-James'-lights-out – story, but… Ugh. I still really like her.

Not that I've done much about it, in the past two years, mind you.

I've not really thought about her that much, to tell the truth. It's just seeing her and everything… Sigh.

See, I was going out with Lily… And then James decided he liked her. No, that he was head-over-heels in love with her, actually. So… Well, I wasn't going to let a girl come between me and my best friend. No matter how much I liked her. So I dumped her. Made her absolutely hate me, just so James was happy.

True, that made me a bit resentful towards James, for awhile…

But eventually – and I say eventually 'cause James decided that he was actually unnaturally shy and would NOT ask Lily out – they got together, and they were happy, and blah, blah, blah…

It made me sick. But in a totally 'happy-for-my-best-buddy' way, of course.

And now… She's here… Looking as gorgeous as ever… And still has James' arm slung around her shoulders…

But I'm so over her. Yeah. I am. I so am.

Lily's POV 

After a quick conversation with Sirius (Which was basically the same conversation I had with James – "Wow, what are you doing here?" "Why didn't we keep in touch?" – Only with a lot of "Still as gorgeous as ever"s and "Haha, you're poor!"s thrown in) we went in search of our other friends.

And found Helen and Nikki already talking to James and Sirius' other friend, Remus Lupin.

"Ahh, you talked to them!" Helen grinned, when she spotted the three of us walking towards them.

"Yep," I smiled. "I was just coming to tell you."

"Hey Lily," Remus nodded, running a hand through his hair to keep it out of his eyes.

"Hey Remus! Where's… um…?"

"Peter? Dunno. He'll be around. Try the restaurant, or the shop…" Sirius smirked.

I nodded, and after that everyone sort of fell silent.

Ah, uncomfortable-ness.

"So I don't know you," Sirius eventually said, smiling at Nicoletta. "Though you look vaguely familiar…"

"Yeah? I went to Hogwarts too. I was in the year above you, though. Oh, and my name's Nikki," she replied.

Whilst I was rocking back and forwards on my heels – grinning politely at everyone – I suddenly felt someone grab hold of my wrist and yank it upwards.

"You've still got it!" James exclaimed, grinning, as he studied the bracelet that was on my wrist.

Sirius' POV 

"You've still got it!" James suddenly exclaimed triumphantly, making everyone look curiously towards him.

He was studying something on Lily's wrist.

"Is that…?" I frowned, moving closer. "Is that my bracelet?" I asked, recognising the piece of jewellery.

"_My_ bracelet," James corrected distractedly. "We had the same one, remember?"

Well of course I remember, you idiot. The bloody point of them was that we both had one. A symbol of…

_Unity_.

I looked suspiciously from Lily to James.

"Yeah…" Lily smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "I wear it all the time. Absolutely love it."

I pulled a face.

"You gave her that? I was wondering why it was a guy's bracelet..." Nikki cried. "Ohh, that's _so sweet_!"

James grinned. "Well, that's me. A very sweet guy."

I snorted.

"Charming," Remus laughed, as James hit me around the head.

"What?" I asked innocently.

James. _Sweet_. Ptsh. There's a joke if I heard one.

And since WHEN did he give her the stupid bracelet? Eh? How come I didn't know about this?

Ugh. I should have bought Lily jewellery.

"James is so far from sweet," I said, shaking my head, ignoring James' sound of indignation.

"Why?" Helen asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, _why_?" James demanded, though he too was smiling.

"Oh, do you not remember that time at your house last week? The push ups… The _rain_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He considered this for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Ohh! That was too funny!" he exclaimed, once again throwing his arm around Lily's shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. James can be so annoying, at times.

And I still don't know what's with the stupid bracelet!

"Ha… See, we were at my house and it must have been… what? Two, three in the morning?" he asked, looking at me for confirmation.

I looked at him stonily in reply.

Tuh. Like I'm going help you out here.

"Well anyway, I don't really know what happened, but Sirius was really… I dunno… Not all there," James grinned.

Remus laughed. "Not much of a change there, then."

Ha bloody ha.

"Drunk, I mean. And so somehow… I managed to coax him outside. And he was just in his boxers. And it was raining… Absolutely chucking it down," he laughed. Lily raised her eyebrows and smiled at his amusement. "And he'd left his wand inside, so I locked him out and he couldn't get back into the house-"

"Yeah, it was absolutely hilarious, Prongs," I replied flatly.

Well, actually, it had been quite funny at the time. But, y'know… It's making Lily find him amusing.

Lily's POV 

Oh Lord. James saw the stupid bracelet.

Why do I still wear that? Huh? He must think I'm some pathetic… pathetic _thing_ that can't let go of the past.

"And so I shouted to him that he had to do fifty press ups on the grass…" James continued, as Sirius stared stonily at him.

Hmm… Something's wrong with Sirius. I would have thought he'd of just laughed along with this story of James', but… For some reason, he wasn't impressed.

"Which he did," James said triumphantly. "I sat in the window with a duvet around me and cup of hot chocolate, waving at him…And he was shivering so _bad_, out there…"

"That's mean," I stated, trying not to laugh.

I couldn't help it. I had mental pictures of a scantily clad Sirius shivering as he did press ups in the pouring rain.

"Exactly," Sirius agreed. "See! James isn't sweet, at all."

"Shut it…" James snickered, rolling his eyes.

It was a0t that moment Helen noticed Miss Tour Rep motioning for us to get back on the coach. Peter hurriedly joined us, and after some brief hellos, the seven of us ambled back onto the coach, still babbling away, and choosing seats so that we were all sat together.

That ended up with this tall, already badly sunburnt man glaring at us, as it turned out we'd taken his and his girlfriends seats. It actually looked like it was going to get quite ugly for a minute, but then James talked loudly about 'his friends in Azakaban'. And after another glare, the man walked off.

It took us about another hour, but eventually we were being loaded off the coach, handed our luggage, and pointed in the direction of the Mandalay Bay hotel.

Such a pretty hotel it was, too.

In a really ancient, walls all a-crumblin', type of way.

The inside proved to be a bit more stable though, and I tossed myself into a chair and surveyed the other guests, whilst everyone else went to harass the poor receptionist.

I sat there for what must of been forever, smiling at random people, and figuring out which way led to the pool and which to the bedrooms, since nobody seemed to be having much luck in getting a key yet off the receptionist.

But just as I was beginning to grow uncomfortable in my chair, Nikki and Helen walked over to me.

"Hi," I said drowsily.

"Just sit back and do nothing, won't you?" Helen grinned.

"I'm on holiday," I explained. "So anyway... where are our rooms?"

"You sure you want to know?" Helen asked, as she started to pick up her bags and suitcases which, previously, had been at my feet.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well of course I wanna know, you prat. Where is it?"

"Top floor," Nicoletta sighed.

"And the lift is broken."

"Awww..." James grinned as he and the rest of the Marauders suddenly came back to us, clutching their own room key. "Do the poor princesses have to levitate all their things to the top floor?"

"Shut up," Helen said good naturedly.

"Hmm..." Sirius murmured, studying the key Nikki was holding, over her shoulder. "This isn't good."

"What isn't?" I asked, flipping my hair out of my eyes.

"We're on totally opposite sides of the hotel," Remus replied.

"Oh. Well... oh."

"We can always meet up," James shrugged.

I grinned. "Who said I wanted to spend my holiday with you?" I teased.

Then I stopped myself flirting.

Ugh, I shouldn't be getting in too deep with James again.

I mean, he'll have moved on, and I'm going out with... with... um…

Dammit James! Stop looking so cute, I can't remember his _name_...

"Only the fact you _love_ me," James answered, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead.

Okay. I can live with spending a holiday with him. I mean... If I totally _have_ too... Merlin... Can't deprive Helen and Nik of the Marauders now, can I? Yeah. For their sakes, totally.

"We'll meet you three later on, yeah? About 7-ish?" James continued.

I shrugged, looking back to Helen and Nikki, who both nodded. "Okay. See you later then."

There was a chorus of 'byes' from the four boys, and then they turned their backs and left, Remus and Peter in front. James kept throwing little grins over his shoulder at us, then Sirius would look at him, then turn to look at us too.

"Alright then!" Helen said happily. "Time to tackle the many millions of stairs... God, it'll be like those Hogwarts staircases, won't it? I always hated them... Remember that time they switched and I tripped up and landed flat on my face in front of that absolutely gorgeous group of Hufflepuffs, Lil? Ugh, I was a _nerd_..."

I giggled as I also levitated my things and followed Helen towards the staircase, Nikki close behind me.

As we finally reached the top floor, I had realised that this building was taller than our block of bloody flats.

What is it with always giving teenagers the room with the top floor? Huh?

"Ah, room sweet room!" Helen exclaimed, as she managed to unlock our hotel room door and fling it open.

I followed her in, nodding my approval as I looked around and slowly pointed my wand so my stuff fell to the floor with a small thud.

"Nice," Nikki commented, as she too walked into the room. Then she grinned. "I get the double bed!"

"Ooh, I get the other double," Helen added, before I could say anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Leave me with the single," I sighed dramatically, falling onto the bed I had to sleep on for the next two weeks. Then I propped myself up on my elbows. "So who wants to go check this place out before we unpack?"

"Yeah, give us a minute..." Helen grinned, as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking at me intently.

"What?" I asked, totally clueless as to why she was looking at me that way.

"'What?'" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Are we not going to talk about James Potter?"

Nikki laughed and came to sit next to Helen.

"What?" I demanded. "What's there to tell? He's here, we're here... Big deal."

Nicoletta looked somewhat disappointed. "You don't fancy him? Aww. There's a bit of drama out the window."

"Shut up," I sighed, flinging a pillow at her. I lay back on my bed, looking at the tiled ceiling. "He's still gorgeous though, isn't he?" I murmured, and could HEAR their grins.

"So's Remus," Nikki stated, and I sat up in time to see her walking back to her suitcase.

"D'you still hate Sirius's guts?" Helen asked.

"Nah. He's not exactly my best friend, but... You know. He's okay..." I trailed off and then hit my forehead with my palm. "_Ryan!"_ I exclaimed, as my boyfriend's name suddenly hit me.

_Ryan_. That was it. I was thinking Connor for awhile as I walked the stairs, but... nope. Ryan.

Helen frowned. "What about him? Don't tell me you're going to phone-"

"No, I just... um... kinda forgot his name," I replied, smiling sheepishly.

She nodded knowingly. "You mean when you saw James?"

"Yeah," I agreed grudgingly.

"Thought so."

**X**

Hey! Just thought I'd give you a chapter before 2005!

I didn't kill myself sledding… Yay. LoL.

Thanks for all your reviews! Glad your still liking the sequel.

Shadowed phoenix – Hum. I… don't know why James didn't owl her. LoL. Nah, I'll get 'round to that later in the story!

And there you go, the bracelet is still around. Aww.


	6. 6

Hi-i. . . I am SO sorry this took forever. But – school. Blah. Coursework, reports, trouble, GCSEs. . . It's never ending, y'know? I'm only on now 'cause I snuck on. Ptsh. So! I have to make this quick.

Love to all you reviewers tho', I hope you had a great new year.

Xxx

James' POV

"So, I bet that's just made Prongs's day," Remus grinned, as Peter hurriedly turned the key in the lock of the door to our hotel room.

Sirius nodded as we strolled into the room. "Nice gaff," he commented.

"What's just made my day?" I asked distractedly, also taking time to look around the room.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Evans and her friends being here, obviously."

Sirius titled his head and looked at me suspiciously, as he turned away from the bed he had just claimed by flinging his bag onto it. "Did you know she was coming? Is that why you wanted us all to come on this holiday so badly?" he demanded.

"No! I didn't have a clue she'd be here! If I did, don't you think I would have told you?"

Sirius shrugged, and stared moodily at his hands.

He can be so weird, sometimes.

"She's still cute though, isn't she?" Remus grinned, as he pulled his shirt off and rifled around in his bag for a new one. "So are her friends."

I felt a grin creep onto my face. "Yeah. . ."

"But I thought you'd broke up with her?" Sirius asked, frowning deeply.

"Well, we never really _ended_ anything, did we? I dunno. I don't have a clue what's she's been doing for the last year. She could be married, for all I know."

Then my stomach sort of twisted, as I realised that she _could_ be married.

Nah. She would've told me already.

. . . Wouldn't she?

Oh God, I can't remember if there was a ring on her hand.

"Anyway," I continued, frowning at Sirius. "What's with you?"

"Yeah, you do seem rather. . ." Remus looked thoughtful, searching for a word. "Touchy," he finished.

"I'm not _touchy_," Sirius snapped, glaring at him.

Wormtail coughed loudly to disguise a laugh.

"Aw, liven up, mate," I said, clapping Sirius on the back. "We'll go check out the hotel, meet the girls later, and then go see what the night life's like around here. That'll cheer you up."

Lily's POV 

At around twenty past seven (well. . . ish), the three of us girls made our way down to the lobby.

Where we found four very bored Marauders waiting for us.

"On time, I see," James smirked, as he noticed us walk in.

"Oh, are we late? Can't be that long after seven, can it?" Helen asked innocently.

Remus chuckled. Peter snorted. Sirius looked. . . quite sulky, actually. "Women," Remus laughed.

Cheek.

"So where are we going?" James asked.

"Out," Sirius replied, jumping up and marching towards the doors, not even waiting for us.

We all followed him out, chatting and catching up happily as we walked down the dusty road towards - well, I'm guessing it's towards - the town.

"So, I've just got another two weeks before-" I was saying to Peter, when suddenly James was beside me.

He grabbed my hand the way he had done when he had seen the bracelet, and studied it for something unbeknown to me.

"What?" I asked curiously, as a smile crept onto his face.

"Just checking you weren't married," James said happily.

"Ooh. Nope. Not married."

"Engaged?" He grinned.

Wouldn't I have a ring if I were engaged?

"Nope," I replied.

His grin grew wider, as he flung an arm around my shoulder.

"Single?"

I hesitated.

Ooooo-oooh, I could cry. Damn you, Ryan.

"No," I replied finally.

His grin slowly faded.

James' eyes focused on the floor as we continued walking along, him frowning slightly, but keeping a grin plastered on his face.

Oh, my heart broke.

I don't like him that way though. Well. . . much. I just don't _know_ him anymore!

"Ah, I should have seen that one coming," he laughed lightly, nodding his head, but still staring at the floor.

His arm was still around my shoulders. And although he didn't remove it, he now seemed quite uncomfortable with it being there.

"Is he someone from Hogwarts?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to meet mine.

"Hogwarts? No. . . No, he's a muggle," I replied.

"A _muggle_?" James spluttered, as if I'd just told him Ryan came from Mars, or something.

"Yes," I said defensively. "He's called Ryan, and he's. . . he's. . . um. . . sweet."

James smirked. "Sweet? Well, you sound as if you're having the romance of the century."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Nah," he replied, flashing me a grin. He then sighed melodramatically. "Oh, Lily. Here I am, giving you my heart on my sleeve, and you tell me you love another."

Ja-ames. . .! Don't joke about that.

I rolled my eyes. "So, what about you? Married, engaged, single?" I asked.

"Me? I'm not with anyone, no. . . Eligible Bachelor, and all that," he murmured, kicking a stone along with his foot. He then glanced towards Helen and Nikki. "So what happened to that other girl you were friends with at Hogwarts? I remember Helen. . . What was the other one called? Tess?" he guessed.

"Tess? Yeah. We just sort of. . . lost contact, y'know?"

"Oh, I understand how people lose contact when they shouldn't have done completely," he answered, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.


	7. 7

Hey! I skipped school today. Agaaaain. Couldn't be bothered. LoL. So! That means posts for you.

Sigh, I'm having withdrawal symptoms from the boards today. Not sure why. I heard "Go Let It Out" by Oasis, and for some reason it TOTALLY reminded me of the HP boards. LoL. Think it's 'cause I had a sig with a quote on from it, but still . . .

But. Yeah. Anywho. I'm tired and it's late. So on with the show.

Tar for all your reviews, you dahlin's.

X

James' POV 

By the time we reached the town, it was already dark.

Lily and her friends dragged us into some random bar that was playing muggle music we had never heard of, but apparently the girls were in love with it.

As they went off giggling and bouncing around the tiny woodened area that was supposed to represent a dancefloor, I followed Sirius, Remus and Peter over to a table.

"What the hell are we listening to" Sirus asked, though I could see he was trying not to smile.

"I dunno" I replied, swinging my bottle of beer around so the liquid sloshed about inside.

"What's wrong with you" Moony asked. He sighed and leant backwards in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. "God, with you and _happiness_ over here" he nodded in the direction of Sirius"I can tell this holiday's going to be fun."

"Nothing's wrong with me" Sirius exclaimed, with indignation.

"Ever since you got on the coach you've been a moody sod."

"Yeah? Well... Yeah, okay. I s'pose I have" he murmured, raising his drink to his lips.

"Lily's seeing someone" I announced suddenly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, slowly lowering his bottle of beer. "Yeah? Hmm... Too bad, Prongs."

Remus shrugged. "You can't expect her to not date anyone for two years, can you"

"I never said I did! She's just... just so bloody gorgeous, that's the thing" I sighed.

"So you still do like her" Peter grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I suppose. But I survived without her for this long, didn't I? I'll live..."

"'Course you will" Sirius cried enthusiastically, clapping me on the back. "There's plenty more fish in the sea, mate..."

I laughed as he started pointing out random girls.

Sirius' POV 

I glanced over at James, who was chatting to some girl he had met. Actually, I think at first she fancied Remus... But whatever. Kaitlyn, I think her name was.

As I was sat watching him, I didn't notice someone sit down at the table with me.

"Hi" Lily said, drawing my attention to her.

"Oh, hey" I replied, grinning at her.

So she was seeing someone else.

I know this sounds really bad, but her seeing someone I didn't know felt better than her seeing James.

I'm not quite sure why, but...

"So, you flew on an... an... air-oh-plane... thing... right" I asked, tilting back on two chair legs.

Lily smirked, her face cast in the shadows of the dark lighting of the club. "A plane" she repeated. "Yeah... Why"

"I've never been on one" I shrugged. "I just wondered what they're like."

"What are they like? Well... like a long car that flies, I suppose" she answered, laughing.

"It is true that they give you a lifejacket and a whistle, in case you crash into the sea" I said seriously, asking about something I had heard at Hogwarts. It'd amused me. I mean... a whistle... In the _ocean_.

Yeah. That would be helpful.

Ah, the way muggles' minds work.

Lily seemed to know what I was thinking, and giggled. "You're weird" she announced, standing up.

I shrugged, grinning.

"Come on" she said, outstretching her hand to me. "You're going to dance with me."

"Oh I am, am I"

"You don't want to? Okay, fine. Where'd James"

"No, of course I'm going to dance with you" I interrupted, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the table.

Lily's POV 

After a few more hours at the club, we decided to call it a night and go back to the hotel.

Me, Helen and Nikki were pretty knackered from the flight, so weren't too keen on pulling an all nighter.

The boys were pretty reluctant to leave, but decided they had to do the gentleman-ly thing, and walk us back.

I watched unhappily as James bid some girl goodbye, which included him whispering in her ear and laughing a lot, before eventually kissing her on the cheek and strolling back over to us.

It wasn't fair of me to be unhappy about him talking to a girl, but I was. And I can't help my feelings, can I?

Sirius laughed as James reached us, and slapped him on the back. "I think you've pulled, Prongs" he grinned, finishing off his drink.

Sirius had cheered up a considerable amount. Maybe it was the alcohol, but something had made him happier.

Nikki rolled her eyes, giggling. "Are we ready to go"

"Ready" I agreed, linking arms with her and walking towards the exit.

X

That night, I slept like the dead.

I crashed onto my bed the minute we said goodbye to the boys and entered our hotel room, then fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

And - even though I was landed with the single bed whilst Nikki and Helen got doubles - I was extremely comfortable.

Which meant I was not entirely pleased when I was awoken by a loud banging on the door.

"No..." I heard Helen groan sleepily.

"Go 'way..." I mumbled, pulling my duvet over my head.

"Rise and shi-ine" James' voice shouted happily from the other side of the door.

I opened my eyes and glared at the doorway.

"Wake up" Sirius yelled.

I shook my head, as I threw my covers away and stepped out of bed. "Stupid pillocks..." I murmured, as I crossed the room and threw open the door.

As soon as it was open, to reveal only James and Sirius, I rubbed my eyes and headed back to my bed.

"I can't believe you're still all in bed" James said exasperatedly, as he stepped into the room. He came over and pulled at my quilt, before grabbing my arm and yanking me out of bed.

I tried to hide a smile.

Ryan would never do anything like that. If I wanted to sleep, I slept. He got no choice in the matter.

Funny, how James is so different...

"And I can't believe you're not" Helen groaned. "You weirdo. We're on holiday"

"Aw, she's still asleep" Sirius laughed, pulling at the pillow Nikki had pulled over her head.

"Leave me alone..." she groaned.

"It's one o'clock" he grinned.

"Then why are you in my room at one in the morning..." she mumbled.

She's always a bit out of it, when she first wakes up.

"No, one in the afternoon" James laughed.

She didn't even open her eyes. "Oh..." she said drowsily, obviously half asleep.

"Get up a-and… I'll enter me and James in that muggle quiz" Sirius said.

"I don't want seventy quid..." she murmured, rolling over onto her stomach.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you want us up anyway" I asked them.

"Because" James shrugged. "We love you."

"Ahh. No, seriously."

"Seriously? 'Cause we want to try that water sports place outside, and thought we'd bring you with us."

"I don't like sports."

"Me neither..." Helen yawned, as she sat up in bed.

"Nice hair" Sirius commented sarcastically to her, before she flung a pillow at his head.


	8. 8

Hi-i… ** cries **

I have so much homework. It's just, beyond a joke. Do NOT take art GCSE if you can not draw. Or can't be bothered. … Just a warning. Turns out, it's not a doss lesson. It in fact involves the most amount of coursework going. Sigh.

Thanks for the reviews tho! Here's the next chapter..

X

It took us awhile to fully wake up, but once we did, we agreed to go with the Marauders to the water sports centre.

And within ten minutes I nearly lost my life on some water skis, so that was the end of that fun outing for me.

"Aww, where are you going" James whined, as I tossed my stuff back into my shoulder bag and prepared to walk back to the hotel.

I turned to look at him, rolling my eyes. He'd just come off some random water ride, and was stood there in just a pair of shorts, dripping wet.

I swear, I nearly swooned.

His hair was falling into his face, and stomach was all toned and -

I turned on my heel.

"I'm just going back up to the hotel" I called over my shoulder.

He jogged to catch up to me. "You okay" he asked, as he fell into step with my quick pace.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be? You go back to the others, I'll see you later" I replied, giving him a smile and then marching onwards to the hotel.

As I walked into the lobby, I passed a load of muggle pay phones.

I hesitated a moment, then tossed down my bag and rooted through it for some money.

I had swore to my mum that I'd send an owl as soon as I arrived (Hmm... She didn't even really want me to go on holiday, so I had to promise to let her know I was still living every now and again), but if they had phones, I may as well just call her.

I drummed my fingers on the wall as I held the receiver to my ear, listening to the dull ringing.

"Hey mum" I said, when she finally picked up.

"Oh, hi Lily! How are you? Okay? Flight go good" she asked immediately.

"Yep, everything's great. I'm just phoning, instead of sending you a letter."

"Oh, that's good. Do me a favour and phone that Ryan of yours too, yeah"

I frowned. "What do you mean"

"He must have phoned here about five times, already. Asking if you've been in touch" my mum sighed.

I groaned and kicked the wall. "Ugh. I only left yesterday"

"Hmm. He's seems pretty infatuated with you, darling."

"Obsessed, more like."

She laughed. "Yeah. Okay, well, I'll let you go. Are you having fun"

"Yep. The hotel's nice, and we've already met some people..."

"Oh, that's good! Well, phone me again soon, okay? Oh, and phone Ryan. Please."

I giggled. "I'll phone him now. 'Bye."

I hung up, then immediately dialled Ryan's number. After a short conversation with him - which was mainly me trying to insist he go out and _do_ something instead of moping around missing me - I tried to hang up.

"Yeah... yes, okay... Ry, I really need to go... Uh huh... Uh huh... Yes... Okay, 'bye. Goodbye. Yeah, love you too... 'Bye" I sighed, as I finally set down the phone.

I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, glad that that was over with.

"You love him" someone's voice asked, from behind me, making me jump.

"Bloody hell, Sirius" I exclaimed, when I saw him. "Don't _do_ that."

"Sorry" he shrugged, sounding as un-sorry as was possible. "So... you love him"

"Were you listening to my phone conversation" I demanded, dodging his question.

"Yes" he replied, carelessly.

Sirius's POV 

She _loves_ this guy!

Whatever his name is! The _muggle?_

Ptsh... Well that's wonderful.

"Well, you shouldn't be listening to my conversations" she sighed.

"What if I accidently overheard it"

"What does it matter? So I said I loved him... Big deal" she cried, flinging her arms in the air.

"It _is_ a big deal" I insisted.

"Why? You don't even know him"

"Well, _do_ you love him"

She sighed exasperatedly, then through me a suspicious look. "Why are you even bothered? Besides, when we were at Hogwarts, you threw around 'I love yous' more often than"

"Hogwarts was a long time ago" I cut her off. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Look, okay... I was just asking, 'cause I was surprised. James mentioned you were seeing someone, but I didn't know it was _that_ serious..."

She rolled her eyes. I don't know what that was supposed to symbolise, but... um, whatever...

"You want to go down to the beach" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She thought about this for a moment. "Where are the others" she asked.

"Still at the water sports place. I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, I mean I know you were coming back up to the hotel, but I just thought that maybe you didn't like... I mean, you might have done, but y'know" I stopped babbling abruptly.

Since when did I become nervous around girls?

I was _rambling_...

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll come. I've not seen the beach yet, anyway. Just let me go grab some things." With a grin, she walked quickly towards the steps leading to her room.

Hmm. A whole afternoon spent alone with Lily?

Prongs is gunna _hate_ me.

X

It turned out the beach wasn't too far away. Only about a five minute walk.

Most of that walk was spent in silence.

I was thinking about whatever boy she was going out with... And she was just happily taking in the scenery.

I'd only dropped the "I love you" topic and asked her to go to the beach, so I could spend some time with her.

It's been forever since we've seen each other... I don't have a clue what she's been doing, or anything...

But I wonder what he's like? I wonder if she _does_ love him, or was she just saying it? I wonder how far she lives from London? I wonder if I'll see her when she gets her job at the Ministry? I wonder if she'll make a good Auror?

I wonder if she still likes James?

Lily's POV 

The beach turned out to be pretty crowded, but we eventually just tossed our stuff out on the nearest vacant bit of sand, and lay down.

You know, when me and Sirius broke up in Hogwarts, I never once thought that we'd be sitting on a beach on holiday, just the two of us. It was almost like...

... A date.

I looked at him quickly.

He had just tugged his t-shirt off, and was sitting - no sprawling - out on his towel, staring out at the sea.

I noticed a small group of teenage girls looking at him approvingly, then sending me death glares.

Huh. Well I feel _loved._

Sirius _is_ pretty cute, though. Okay fine, he's beyond gorgeous, I'll admit.

Never mind the shirtless-ness, he's cute whatever he's wearing.

With his dark hair gelled into his little spikes... Which no one is allowed to touch, no matter what the circumstances. Seriously, he wouldn't let anyone touch his precious hair, even is his life depended on it.

But that's it. He's cute and all, but... I dunno. I just don't like him in the way those bloody girls do. They're still glaring, the saddos.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yo, porcupine head" I said, hoping to snap Sirius out of his little dream land.

He turned slightly, and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I take it you're talking to me" he smirked, touching his hair instinctively.

"What are you thinking about? I've never seen you so... _peaceful."_

He shrugged, leaning back on his hands. "Just stuff..." he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks for that wonderful insight." Then I sighed. "Oh my God, those girls are doing my head in."

"What girls" he asked, turning around.

"No! Don't look at them" I said, grabbing his arm. "If you do, they'll just come on over to you, and they're already shooting daggers at me with their eyes... They'll probably try and bury me in sand, or something."

He laughed. "Aww. They jealous of you, Lils"

"Looks like it" I shrugged. "I dunno why though... I mean, it's only _you_."

"Oh, charming" he laughed, flinging a bit of sand at me.

We sat in silence for a few more moments, before Sirius sighed contentedly.

I looked at him curiously.

"Okay, please tell me what's making you so happy" I said.

He grinned. "I dunno. Just... being here, and... I don't know. I didn't even know I was coming on holiday, until about a week ago."

"Yeah"

"Hmm. James and I are at this Quidditch team - nothing big, just... like... a local one. You know? You meet up every few weekends and that... Anyway, they were doing this trip out here for the lads, but me and James didn't sign up. Then there was this huge attack..." he trailed off and sighed.

"You-Know-Who" he explained, and I nodded.

"Anyway, so everyone dropped out... But the holiday was booked, so they offered it to us two. And then - 'cause there was still about seven places left - Moony and Wormtail decided to come along."

"I take it you mean Remus and Peter" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah" he shrugged.

"Ohh... So just you four came"

"Yep. Nobody else wanted to. Bit of a waste, but hey... I'm not complaining" he said. He turned his head to me and gave me a dazzling grin, even though he was squinting in the sunlight. "Got to meet you, didn't I"

I laughed, sitting up on and stretching out on my towel. "You're such a flirt, Black."

"Hmm..." he smiled, nodding his head. "So. What's the plan for tonight then"

"Tonight? I don't know... You want to go into town, again"

He wrinkled his nose. "Um... Nah. I want to do something different."

"Like what" I asked.

I didn't have a clue what else to do at the night, around here.

"I dunno" he said, quite happily. "Erm... er..."

As he was thinking, I glanced around the beach and immediately spotted James and Remus - both clad only in baggy shorts and looking gorgeous, of course – walking towards us, whilst Helen and Nikki trailed behind them, eating ice cream.

"Oooh, here's James and everyone," I informed Sirius, who for some reason didn't look too pleased to see them.

"What's wrong, you guys had an argument or something?" I asked, taking in his slight scowl.

"What? No, no… Nothing like that."

"Hey," Helen greeted us, as they four stopped when they reached us.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked.

Helen shrugged. "James realised Sirius was gone, and decided he couldn't survive an hour without his faithful sidekick, so made us all go on a search for you."

Sirius grinned.

James shook his head. "Sure, I couldn't survive. But anyway, why are you two down here? All by yourself?"

"Oh, Lily was just confessing her love for me," Sirius replied easily.


End file.
